


A penny for your thoughts

by amako



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kinda - Modern Setting, M/M, Mention of Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/pseuds/amako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and your soulmate can communicate with thoughts and your soulmate happens to be a math major and you really need help with this test right now."</p><p>Or Zuko being unhelpful and Sokka trying his best (and almost failing).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A penny for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avatar (which is a shame, because there would definitely be more badass!Sokka in it if that was the case) and this is a non-profit work.
> 
> Written during a prompt session with Plume-now and Fafsernir, who also betaed it.
> 
> I'm not a native speaker so I apologise for any mistakes you may find. Enjoy!

" _...you and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel."_

" _OH COME ON! Seriously, man? I'm trying to get shit done here. You're not helping."_

No one replied. Sokka buried his face in his hands. He was late in his homework (again), Katara was at Aang's and couldn't help him (again) and Zuko was being a pain in the ass (what was new...).

It just happened to be the way his evenings had been going for the past few weeks. Not that he hadn't deserved it, okay, but still.

(And to be honest, the only thing he would take the blame for was Zuko's attitude. The rest was just his usual luck.)

The song kept repeating itself in his head. Sokka survived another five minutes before giving up entirely. If the other teen had decided to ruin his studying plans, there was nothing he could do about it.

Perks of having a soulmate.

" _Hey, Zuko."_

He waited a couple of seconds for a reply that never came. Sighing, he tried again.

" _Zuko, I know you can hear me. Would you please just talk to me?"_

" _What do you want?"_

" _Finally! I've been trying to reach you for weeks!"_

" _I'm busy, bye."_

" _No, wait!"_

"Shit!"

With a frustrated groan, Sokka banged his forehead on his desk. What was the matter with him? He was trying to set things right! Zuko was just being a douche, as usual.

" _Hey, I can still hear you."_

" _Zuko!"_

" _Must be me."_

" _Would you just stop for a minute? You're insufferable."_

Only silence replied.

" _Wait, shit, that's not what I meant! Come back, please!"_

" _Your mouth is your problem, Sokka."_

" _Well, it didn't seem to bother you last time."_

Crap. He didn't mean to think that out loud.

" _Okay, now you're just embarrassing yourself. What did you want to say? Let's get this over with."_

" _I'm sorry, Zuko, okay. I really didn't mean to. I had no idea it would hurt you and it never was my intention. Hell, you're my soul mate! Why would I ever want to do this?"_

" _Except you did."_

" _And I'm truly sorry. Will you please forgive me?"_

There was another silence. Sokka tensed, waiting for the rejection he knew was coming. He deserved it even if, as he had said, he had no idea his actions would hurt Zuko in any way. How could he have known that his soulmate was aquaphobic? And above all, that going to his weekly swimming practice would send him into a panic attack that lasted for a good half-a-hour.

They had only discovered their soul bond a month ago and that wasn't the kind of thing you first discussed with your mate.

" _Okay."_

" _Then I'll see- what?"_

" _I said okay."_

" _..."_

" _Sokka?"_

" _I-"_

" _Did I break you?"_

Zuko had agreed. That was it, he must have drifted in sleep at some point.

" _You do? You really forgive me?"_

" _Yeah, dumbass. I know it wasn't really your fault. I might have needed someone to be angry at."_

" _Sounds like you."_

" _Shut up."_

" _Hey, can you come over? I need help with my homework."_

" _Sokka..."_

" _And I really want to see you."_

" _On my way."_


End file.
